Twenty Years After
by AshSaber
Summary: Twenty years have passed since the days of Ash, Misty, and Brock ended. Now I welcome you to Johto's and Kanto's dark future. Ash is looked up to as a hero, parents around the world name their children after him. My first fan fic.


This takes place twenty years after the entire Pokemon© series ended, in this time frame, Ash Ketchum has gone missing along with misty and the others. Due to they're fame. Now, nearly everyone is named Ash. Trainers are allowed to carry twenty pokemon around with them, and use as many pokemon in battle to match the opponent's level. (For example: you encounter a level forty Golem, so you can send out four level ten pokemon, or two level twenties, ect.)

In this future hardly anyone battles anymore. Pokemon have become more as pets. This is because recently pokemon have become violent. Captured pokemon no longer do as the trainer says, they must be trained for a year before trusting a trainer. My story begins with a boy, age fifteen, who has been named Ash along with most of his peers. Unlike the hundreds of other trainers, Ash'll only carry the number of pokemon he needs, and no more. Ash carries a large sword on his back, and wears a deep black cloak, his pokeballs located on his belt. Ash has deep blue hair, spiked, and has metallic gloves in his pack, as pokeballs don't work well these days, and tend to grow red hot when a dangerous pokemon is inside.

My story starts out with Ash in the middle Viridian Forest, recently closed of for it's extremely wild pokemon. A new route has been opened for the path between Viridian City and Pewter City.

* * *

"Haunter! NIGHT SHADE!" Ash screams as he runs around behind Haunter. The pokemon puts its hands into the air and the Magnemite in front of it toppled over backward. Ash takes an odd ball from his waist and hurls it at the fallen creature, and almost instantly it is sucked into the ball. The pokeball glows for a second before quietly making a soft _ding_ noise. "Heh heh, YEAH! Alright," Ash says as he pats Haunter on the back.

"Good job! I've got just the thing to reward ya with!" Ash says while reaching into his pocket, pulling out a white glass orb. Ash suddenly throws it in the air, and without a second of thought, the ghost pokemon soars up after it, catching it in it's mouth and swallowing it whole. Ash grins and pulls out another pokeball. "Haunter, return," Ash says to the hovering pokemon.

A beam of light jumps from the front of the pokeball and hit Haunter, for a spilt second turning it into a red beam before it, too, was sucked into the ball. Ash yawns and walks over to the steaming pokeball that holds the magnet pokemon. He looks down at it. "Why would such a weak pokemon be here in the forest?" Ash says to himself as he stoops to pick up the ball. But just as his hand wraps around it, a roar echoes close by. Ash jumps and reaches for his sword and the front pokeball on his belt.

Just then the trees crash away and a HUGE Dragonite steps into the open. Ash ducks under a tree and holds the pokeball close to him as he holds his sword close to his chest. The immense dragon looms over him but is looking around for something...

Ash whispers to the pokeball, "Charizard, I'm going to have to ride you again, It's a Dragonite. GO!"

Ash runs out from under the tree and jumps into the air, throwing the pokeball between his legs. From the ball explodes a huge dragon with a flaming tail: Charizard. Ash slides down onto its neck and it takes off from the ground brushing the side of the great Dragonite's leg as it soars up toward the head. Ash grabs two more pokeballs form his waist and hurls them through the air.

"BLASTOISE, NIDOKING! GO!" Ash screams out over the roaring of the beast. A large blue turtle lands next to the Dragonite's leg, and the Nidoking drops in front of the great beast. "NIDOKING,TACKLE! BLASTIOSE, DIG!" Ash yells form atop Charizard's back. Nidoking charges the beast in the stomach, making it double over with the wind knocked out of it. Ash pulls out another pokeball and jumps from the red dragon's back, yelling, "CHARIZARD, EMBER!" as he fell.

As the air was rushing past, Ash threw the pokeball in front of him, shouting: "PIDGEOT, GO!" From the ball bursts a great bird; again Ash lands above the wing-joint just as a huge flame rushes past, hitting the stunned dragon in the stomach. It roars in pain and kicks the running Nidoking. Ash gasps, and jumps from the back of the huge bird to land hard on his hip on the ground, a good 30 feet below. Ash runs toward Nidoking while screaming back: "PIDGEOT, QUICK ATTACK! CHARIZARD, SLASH! BLASTIOSE, HYDRO PUMP!"

As Ash gets closer, he hears a cry of pain from behind him. Charizard had just got hit. Ash whips out a small, old fashioned pokedex and points it at the Dragonite: level 110.

Ash blinks and taps the screen; nothing was wrong with it. The Dragonite WAS level 110!

Ash stops in front of Nidoking, who was badly injured. His right leg was broken in half and blood was slowly oozing from a wound on his head. "Chansey, go," Ash says quietly while throwing a pokeball to his side. The Chansey popped out and immediately used Soft-boiled. Nidoking jumped up and returned to battle with a quick whisper of: "Thrash." from Ash. Ash turned around just in time to see a hyper beam and a whirlwind heading toward him. He and Chansey were thrown backward by the force of the impact and the whirlwind. Ash stands up, winded, and returns Chansey to her pokeball. "T-THANKS PIDGEOT!" Ash yells across the battle field.

Pidgeot was soaring above Dragonite's head and blasting it with gust as Charizard and Nidoking were in a fist to fist battle with it. Meanwhile, it was getting hit by thousands of tons of water every ten seconds. For a second Ash was stunned before he took out his one last pokeball. "Ninetales, go!" Ash said, before hopping on the back of a great fox, and

hitting the battlefield himself.

"Return, Ninetales! Charizard, Rage! Pidgeot, Mirror move every time he uses Hyper Beam! Pidgeot, until he does use sand attack! Blastiose, Skull Bash!" Ash says before jumping on the passing Charizard's back.

Just at that moment the beast let out an almighty roar and kicked Nidoking as he was blocking, and swiped at Pidgeot, before using hyper beam and catching Pidgeot's wing. Blood splattered the ground. Pidgeot hit the dirt hard. Ash pulled out Pidgeot's pokeball and started to say, "Pidgeot return!" before Pidgeot let out a cry of protest. Ash blinked and watched as Pidgeot used Mirror move, blasting the great dragon back twenty feet. Ash grinning happily and gave Pidgeot a thumbs up, as a huge shadow suddenly passed over his head and the spot Pidgeot was smashed into the earth as Dragonite used Slam on Pidgeot.

Ash gasped and his breath caught in his throat. All the other pokemon behind him roared and took off toward the Dragonite. Ash drew his sword once again as Charizard flew at the beast. The Dragonite slowly stood up with a sight on his stomach so vile, that Ash vomited and then stood tall face the Dragonite as it smiled at him. Ash pulls off the remaining pokeballs on his waist and threw them into the air.

"EVERYONE, KILL DRAGONITE!" Ash screamed out with such force that the trees seemed to shake. Ninetales leapt from it's pokeball closely followed by haunter and Chansey, and following then was Kadabra and Marowak. All of the pokemon charged the huge beast and fought it for nearly an hour with Ash trying to heal everyone fast enough.

"Arg! This isn't working! Everyone return!" Ash said as Kadabra was knocked out. "Send this team back! And replace with pre-selected fighting team!" Ash yelled into his pokedex. Suddenly Ash's pokeballs on his waist disappeared, and 18 new ones appeared in their place. Ash jumped around Dragonite's huge bloody claw and threw a pokeball in his face. "HITMONCHAN! I CHOOSE YOU!" Ash belts out as a Hitmonchan bursts forth out of the ball.

"MEGA PUNCH!" Ash yells to the pokemon as he dodges behind a tree, breathing deeply. "C-can't give up..."Ash tells himself. He stands up and pulls two more pokeballs from his belt and throws them to his feet.

A Golduck and a Primeape leapt out. Ash then handed Primeape another pokeball. "You guys know what to do. LET'S GET HIM!" Ash yelled through gritted teeth. Ash, Primeape, and Golduck charged the great dragon, jumping this way and that; Ash slicing with his sword, Primeape attacking randomly, Hitmonchan punching wildly, and Golduck fighting bravely next to Ash. "Hitmonchan! double team with Hitmonlee! Primeape! Throw the pokeball at Hitmonchan! Dolduck, confusion!" Ash says.

Primeape threw the pokeball and it opened into a Hitmonlee. Hitmonlee and Hitmonchan attacked together hitting the Dragonite in the face sevral thousand times. The Dragonite stumbled backward, and then started to glow red, a deep red. Ash stopped dead. "THAT'S SELFDESTRUCT!" Ash yells as he quickly and reaches into his bag and pulls out an Ultra Ball.

Ash hurls it as far as he can and Hitmonlee kicks it into Dragonite's face. The great huge beast was sucked into the ball, but Ash knew it wouldn't work. He grabbed Golduck's tail and they teleported next to the pokeball. Ash lunged for it, but as Ash's hand closed around the ball it opened, but Ash held tight to the ball that was burning red-hot in his hand. It wouldn't open if he held it closed!

Ash smashed his hand into the dirt and held the shaking ball there, Ash was holding back his screams as he took out his short sword, and without a second thought. he punged it through the top of his hand and the pokeball. It stopped shaking as Ash screamed out to the world. Hitmonchan walked up to Ash and pulled the sword quickly out.

Ash sat there for a while...thinking about the pain,a nd trying not to think about his first capture... Pidgeot. Ash returned the fighting pokemon to they're pokeballs soon after.

As Ash was sitting on the ground he heard a rustling behind him, thinking one of his pokemon got out of it's pokeball, he wiped up his tears and turned around to see a strange Gengar holding a gun.

"What the...?"Ash said aloud.

The Gengar grinned at him and pulled the trigger...

* * *

"Yes, he's lucky, whoever shot him is probly dead now. You see, his pokemon heard the shot and came to help him, that's what his Kadabra tells me anyway. But...the Kadabra said someone named 'Ginger' did it," someone said out of the corner of Ash's closed eyes.

Ash opens them to see his Ninetales curled up by the fire at the foot of his hospital bed, and his Dewgong at his bedside. Nurse Joy was standing at the door talking to someone. But she turned around and looked at Ash.

"Ooh, good morning sleepy head!" she said happily.

Ash could hardly lift his head. "Are my pokemon alright?" he said in a horse whisper.

"Ohh, yes, yes, they were all healed. Now, the police are looking for Team Rocket now. They need to be taught a lesson for what they did to your hand." Nurse Joy said sternly.

Ash felt himself slowly drifting back off to sleep, and noticed he had a drip in his arm...must be a drug...

Ash looks up at Nurse Joy. "Wasn't team rocket. Was a Gengar, with a magnam."

Ash could just hear her cries of concern as he faded away into the backs of his eye lids...


End file.
